Konachan Saves Xmas
by Smusher6
Summary: Someone sneaks into Konata's house on Christmas Eve. Jolly old saint Nick should have seen this coming... But maybe he DID...


**Kona-chan Saves Xmas**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction Holiday Special**

One Very Special Night

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hello there everyone, and merry Christmas to all of you! I just wanted to do a short little story in celebration of the yule tide spirit! I hope you all enjoy it and have a very eventful holiday season!<strong>

* * *

><p>At the Izumi residence, all the lights were out. Not even Konata was up and about. The man waited until his daughter was asleep. That's when Sojiro snuck to the living room without a peep. Sojiro barely had the presents ready just the day before. He had to go around to every last manga store.<p>

"Konata will be so happy." Sojiro said with glee. "I actually managed to get her volume three."

And so he laid out all the presents with care. But someone was awake who shouldn't have been there. "Hey dad, what's up?" Konata asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"What are you doing up?"

"I got woke up by flies. Hold on a second, time out." Konata said, looking angrily my way.

"Why the pause, I'd like to continue if I may!"

"Do you really need to keep up with these rhymes?"

"I only get a chance for it but so many times!"

"At least don't make me a part of it too."

"Oh fine I suppose, but it's a loss for you." I said as I reverted back to my usual writing style. "There, happy now?"

"Yes. Please continue."

"Gladly. Anyways, Konata had just woken up and seen her dad placing the gifts under the tree."

"Konata! Don't look now! Your gift isn't wrapped!" Sojiro exclaimed, holding the manga behind his back.

"Oh sorry." Konata said, turning around. "I just came to get a drink is all." Just then, there was a noise in the kitchen. "Dad! Did you hear that?" Konata asked.

"N- no need to investigate, Konata." Sojiro said, starting to panic a little.

"But Yu-chan is at Minami's place, so it must be a burglar!" Konata yelled, running into the kitchen. "HIYAA!" She yelled, giving the invader a flying kick to the head. "What have you got to say for yourself?" Konata asked, standing over a rather large man.

"I say that I can't believe I've been injured again!" The man said as he rolled onto his back clutching his ankle. "Great, I've twisted my ankle." He said. "Now how am I supposed to finish delivering gifts tonight?"

"Santa, I'm sorry." Sojiro said. "She really didn't know."

"Oh, it's alright. This kind of thing happens all the time." Santa said as Sojiro helped him up. "Konata, you'll have to finish up for me around here."

"Wait a second, what the hell's going on?" Konata exclaimed.

"Well for starters, you just attacked Santa Claus." Sojiro said with a sigh.

"Luckily I've only got a few gifts to go." Santa said as Sojiro laid him down on the couch. "So Konata, you shouldn't have a problem running the show."

"What exactly are you asking me to do?" Konata asked.

"Just deliver a some presents, since there's only a few."

"But where do I start?" Konata asked.

"I've only got six gifts left to deliver. I'm certain that you know all of the recipients as well." Santa said as he pressed his finger to the tip of his nose.

In a single bright flash, Konata was no longer in her pajamas. She suddenly found herself wearing a bright red Santa suit.

"To go to the next gift location, simply clap your hands." Santa said. "When you get there, the gifts can be found in your hat."

"So you're really serious about this whole gift delivery thing?" Konata asked.

"Of course I am, so you better move fast. Just clap your hands and let the suit do the rest."

"I'll assume that I'm dreaming, so I guess I'll play along." Konata said. "Besides, this is pretty cool." She said as she clapped her hands and disappeared.

"Konata!" Sojiro exclaimed.

"Don't worry about her. I assure you she'll be fine." Santa said. "Besides, we need to have a bit of a chat, you and I."

"We need to talk? About what exactly?" Sojiro asked.

"We need to discuss your behavior. It's been a bit lacking."

Konata appeared in a large house in a whirlwind of light.

"Man, I hope that didn't wake anyone up." Konata said as she looked around and saw the tree. "Wow!" She exclaimed when she saw just how big the tree was and how pretty the ornaments were. "That tree must have cost a fortune! I think I can guess whose house I'm at too." She said as she took off the hat. Inside the hat was a box, and it had Miyuki's name on it.

"I knew it just had to be hers." Konata said. "So I just put this under the tree?" She asked herself as she placed the gift underneath. Just as Konata placed the gift though, a light clicked on upstairs.

"Hello?" Miyuki asked. "Is somebody there?" She asked as she started coming down the stairs.

"Oh no!" Konata said as she hid.

"Ah!" Miyuki exclaimed as she missed the last step. "Ouch." She whined as her glasses fell off.

"So… Moe…" Konata muttered as she got out from her cover.

From what Miyuki could see, everything was a blur. However, there was a large patch of red that wasn't there before. "What's that?" Miyuki asked as Konata clapped her hands. When Miyuki found her glasses and looked again, there was nothing there. "How strange." She said as she noticed the tree. Underneath it was a gift. "But that wasn't there before." She said. "Could it be?..."

Konata reappeared in another flash of light. "Man." She whispered. "How does he survive this night?" Konata just looked at the bed to know who the next gift was for. "I just crossed the street!" She whispered as she watched Yutaka and Minami snore. They were both nestled comfortably within the same bed. Minami with her lips rested on Yutaka's forehead.

"Oh my god." Konata muttered as she left their gifts for them. "This is just too much. I gotta get out of here." She said as she clapped her hands.

When Konata reappeared, she recognized it as the Hiiragi house. "I can't wait until those two come out." She giggled as she thought back to how happy Minami and Yutaka looked.

"So these two gifts must be for Kagami and Tsukasa." Konata figured. So she took off the hat and dug through for the presents. When Tsukasa's came out, she placed it under the tree. "So now there should be one for Kagami."

Konata searched and searched, but couldn't find it at all. "Oh come on! Where could it be! Don't tell me I lost it!" Konata exclaimed worriedly.

"Hey you! What are you doing here!" Kagami exclaimed. "What are you doing in our house?" She asked as Konata turned around. "Wait, Konata? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know." Konata laughed. "Just trying to spread some Christmas cheer."

"I'm not buying that, so what's going on?" Kagami asked as she noticed something stuck to Konata's face. "Hey, what's that?" Kagami asked as she peeled a sticker off of Konata's cheek.

"Ow! That kind of hurt!" Konata said, rubbing her now reddened cheek.

"To Kagami, from Santa." Kagami said, reading the tag.

"Hey wait a second." Konata said. "It looks like you've got one too."

Sure enough, Kagami felt her cheek and found a tag. She peeled it of and read it. "To Konata, from Santa." She read aloud.

For a second the two girls looked at each other in confusion, but then it dawned on them just what was the allusion. They looked into each other's eyes and saw beauty and light. As they both leaned forward, they shared their first kiss on Xmas night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: A little short, I know, but cut me some slack. I hope you all liked it. I'm going into a writing coma now. Simultaneous updates are exhausting... C ya. *thud*<strong>


End file.
